


By the Dozens

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Keeping up with the Iwaizumi's [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Making cookies takes on a whole other meaning when you have someone to bake them for.





	By the Dozens

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Hotaru dear, don’t stir the bowl too roughly or else you are going to get batter everywhere.”

Tooru listens to her grumble slightly, trying not to laugh when he sees that grumpy face out of the corner of his eyes that looks almost identical to his husband’s. The omega reaches for the bowl when she starts stirring the other way, still as aggressively as before.

He takes her little hand and guides it around at a slower pace. “You don’t need to go any faster than this or else you might make the batter soupy looking and the cookies won’t come out as pretty.”

He backs up and watches for a moment, making sure she’s gotten it right before he goes back to rolling out the ball of dough in his station. He’s gotten it all flatten out and ready to have cookie cutters pressed into it when Hotaru holds the bowl out to him.

“Did I do it right this time, Mommy?”

Tooru smiles, “You sure did, baby. Let me get this wrapped up real quick and put in the fridge so we can start cutting out the cookies.”

“Okay!”

It only takes him a few minutes to do just that, stacking the dough alongside the other ones they had made earlier with the plans to use them all throughout the holiday.

For now though, they were just making a batch for the family and one of Hotaru’s little school friends that she was insistent on bringing some to, hence her helping Tooru here in the kitchen instead of helping her dad decorate the Christmas tree which was usually always her first choice.

Tooru hands her the cookie cutters she points at, letting her press them into the batter. “So do you want to tell me about this friend of yours that we are making these cookies for?”

Her smile is immediate, “Chiyo isn’t just one of my _friends_ , Mommy. We’re married, just like you and Daddy.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Tooru feels a big grin threatening to pull across his face, “Chiyo-kun must be really special for you to get married.”

“She is! She’s got really long hair and her eyes are the same color as yours! They are very pretty…”

Tooru tilts his head a little to look at her, “Don’t tell me you married her just for her looks?”

Hotaru looks up, dead serious, “Of course I didn’t! She gave me really pretty flowers that she picked after I punched that stupid boy who kept pulling her hair and making her cry. I’m not supposed to tell anyone that though because she doesn’t want anyone to know it made her cry.”

Her expression sours immediately and Tooru hides his laugh again. He remembers getting called in for that and being told that his daughter had started a fight. She’d been so tight lipped about it, not even telling him or Hajime why she had hit that boy—he feels a little proud knowing it was for that reason.

His daughter picks up her head suddenly, looking at him with wide eyes, “Don’t tell her I told you that though! It’s really supposed to be a secret!”

The omega feels his expression soften. “I won’t tell,” he promises, “but will you tell me more about her in exchange?”

Hotaru smiles big, voice already eager with excitement, “Of course!”

They spend almost a half hour with Tooru listening to her talk about this girl, of how she was a big sister, just like Hotaru, but she was also a baby sister too. They liked to sing the same songs together and she was teaching Hotaru to fold origami stars even though hers weren’t as pretty as Chiyo’s. They colored pictures for each other and left them in each other’s folders as surprises—Chiyo was really good at staying in the lines, but she liked the colors Hotaru picked better.

Tooru feels his heart swell a little more with each story and by the time she runs out, they have the cut out cookies neatly arranged on two baking sheets and a pretty little bag all made up to put the cookies in to give to Chiyo.

The omega looks to his daughter thoughtfully, “I’ll talk to Chiyo’s mommy the next time I see her,” he tells her, “I’ll see if maybe she can come over to play. We can bake more cookies then too if you want.”

Hotaru’s eyes get wide, the smile lighting up on her face making Tooru’s heart melt with joy. Carefully she steps down from her stool and slowly wraps her arms around his waist.

“Thank you, Mommy.” Her voice is muffled where she has her face nuzzled into his hip.

Tooru pets her hair back, “You’re welcome, honey. Now why don’t you wash up in the bathroom and go finish helping Dad and Kiyoshi with the tree? I’ll be there to help once I get everything cleaned up in here.”

Just as eager as always, Tooru watches her bound out of the room with a grin. He knows immediately when she’s made it to the tree as he hears, “Wow! It’s so pretty!” in her booming voice.

Hajime comes in the kitchen just as he’s drying the last bowl to put away. He comes and drags a gentle hand down his hip, using the other to rub gently across the bump of his stomach. Tooru giggles at the ticklish sensation when Hajime’s lips press to his neck.

“Thank you for all your hard work in here.” He murmurs against his skin.

Tooru looks back at him, “Don’t come in here trying to butter me up for extra cookies.”

Hajime smiles, “I don’t get any reward for lugging in that heavy tree?”

The omega presses a quick kiss to his lips, turning back around to finish drying, “You can have one extra, that’s all.”

“I knew somewhere deep down you loved me.”

It’s Tooru’s turn to smile. “Oh speaking of love…” he starts, reaching to return the bowl back to its proper place.

He turns around to face his alpha who has his eyebrows drawn up in question, “Seems like your daughter found someone special at school.”

“Oh?” Hajime’s lips tilt up slightly. “Anything Dad should be worried about?”

“Well, considering they’ve already eloped under our noses…” Both him and Hajime break into laughter.

Tooru leans up against the counter, expression a tiny sullen, “My baby is growing up…” He announces as he realizes.

Hajime snorts, “She’s eight and you’re not supposed to get that teary-eyed until she’s at least in her teens.”

“Hormones.” Tooru blames and Hajime comes to kiss just beneath his cheek when water tries to gather in his eyes.

“I think this would be the part where I offered to give you another baby, but I beat myself to the punch.” He laughs when Tooru lightly shoves his shoulder.

“Stop being smug you silly alpha.”

Hajime leans for another kiss, “Maybe another time. I’m trying to make you smile right now.”

Tooru does smile, “I guess you’re doing a good job then.”

Their quiet moment is interrupted with a sudden yell and the sound of glass breaking. From the other room, Hotaru’s voice still calls, “DAD! I COULDN’T REACH THE TOP OF THE TREE!”

The alpha sighs against his shoulder, “Growing up, huh…in height I hope.”

They both move to make their way towards the living room, Hajime stopping to get the broom and dustpan out of the closet.

Tooru’s eyes twinkle with mirth, “Maybe they’ll all take after me and little Dad will be the shortest in the family.”

Hajime gives him a _look,_ “Don’t wish that upon me.”

The kids look at him funny when he comes into the room and can’t stop laughing.  

**Author's Note:**

> here comes the fluff train. choo choo


End file.
